


It means nothing

by MeiraLitch



Category: Superstition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: A little short of Zillah being totally in denial about growing feelings.
Relationships: F!Roe/Zillah
Kudos: 9





	It means nothing

He hears a knock on his door followed by his name out of Thyra’s lips, glancing at the time and seeing the late hour he smiles seductively wondering if she finally changed her mind about sleeping with him. 

“Can I come in?” 

Her voice sounds weak, almost fragile. A frown settles on his face at the sound of it, an unpleasant feeling expanding through his chest due to it, and before he realises it, his feet have already carried him to the door. His hand hovers over the door handle for a second, his mind asking himself what the fuck is he doing. 

When he opens the door, Thyra only sees his usual shit eating smirk as he leans against the doorframe with arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“Unless you are here to finally have some fun I’m not interested, pet.” 

Her face looks terrible, the usual fiery light on her eyes dull in comparison to its usual intensity and when the expected growl that comes every time he called her pet never leaves her lips, something in him stirs uncomfortably for a fraction of a moment before disappearing down below. 

“Are you still having nightmares?” He says this in a serious tone, telling himself this is his job when she nods, nothing else. If she is growing more unstable he might need to keep an extra eye on her. He holds her gaze for a few seconds, letting his face transform from a nonchalant expression to a seductive smirk. Lowering himself down until his lips are against her ear, he drags the words in a sultry voice, ensuring that his hot breath caresses her skin with each one of them. “You know I’m always happy to help you relax.” 

Her palm moves to his chest, pressing against him until there’s some space between the two. Again, not the reaction he was expecting. 

“Can I just sleep with you?” His lips start to curl in a wide smile as he feels his skin becoming alive,  _ especially _ on the spot where her hand rests. He opens his mouth to reply to her, but before he can do so, she growls at him and says. “I mean just sleep, Zillah, don’t jump to any of your ideas.” 

Silence stretches between the two, he blinks at her in confusion before erupting in laughter. 

“I think you are confusing me with Chris, Thyra, if you are searching for some sappy shit like cuddling you got the wrong door.” 

“Zillah,  _ please. _ ” That uncomfortable sensation from before stirs again when he hears the way in which she says please. She had never used that tone before,  _ never _ . Again, he starts to say something when she interrupts him once more. He was starting to get pretty fucking annoyed with them, but his annoyance quickly disappears when the pleading tone of her voice strikes a cord in him that he refuses to acknowledge. “Can’t you just shut up for once? Just… let me do this and say nothing, please.” 

He stays unmobile for a long time, his fingers gripping the doorframe harder than he noticed, and when he does notice he quickly forces himself to relax. Against all his better judgment, he steps aside, giving her permission to enter his room while kicking himself over this. 

“If you snore I’m kicking you out.” She gives him a look and opens her mouth, and this time he is the one to stop her before talking with a grumble of his own. “If you don’t like it you can get the fuck out of here right now.” 

Her lips form a thin line, and for a second he can see the familiar flame burning in her eyes. Satisfied with himself, he walks back to his bed before she can see the insinuation of a smile forming on his face. 

Getting in bed without another word he tries to ignore the frantic beating of his heart as he sneakily observes her every move. Her feet drag across the floor, her shoulder slumped down and her hair a complete mess. It pisses him off to see her like this, it makes him want to piss her off too, to stock up the flames that he knows lie within her. But he bites his tongue, not sure as to why, but he does. 

When she finally joins him in bed, she lies on her side giving him her back. He puffs in offense at this. She pretty much begs him to sleep with him and now she won’t even face him? Pff, well she could suit herself then. Laying on his back he closes his eyes and tries to ignore her just as much as she is ignoring him, he tries to fall asleep, to stop this useless human heart that won’t stop fucking pounding like a million drums from beating so damn fast, but her back touching his side or her feet gracing his legs before quickly moving away make it a really fucking complex task. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to force his body to calm the fuck down, but again, he fails. That’s it until he notices that Thyra’s breathing has already changed. With eyes wide open he looks at the back of her head, and sure enough her side was raising and falling at a regular speed. Surely there was no way she had fallen asleep already? Yeah, there was no wa-

He freezes like a deer in the headlights when she turns around and faces him, he gets ready to bail and kick her out, telling her that if she isn’t going to stop moving she better leave, but then his eyes fall on her face and he realises that she is, in fact, fast asleep. Her arm rests on his chest, one of her legs soon laying on top of his and then just becoming still. His body remains tense for several moments, holding his breath at the sight and not daring to move a single muscle in case he woke her. After a long while his body finally relaxes, and it is then when he notices the warmth spreading inside of him. 

A warmth that he quickly crushes until it vanishes into the abyss. 

Who cared if she looked so peaceful now? Who cared if she looked so relaxed when before she had been so unsettled? He clenches his jaw at the unwanted answers that his mind creates, but then his eyes trace her features one more time, her usual tense body now soft against his own, her arm  _ holding _ him against her. He gulps, unaware of the knot that had formed in his throat or how his mouth was now dry. She had made him experience a lot of things in this new body, but everything he was feeling now felt alien to him. He could not even start to explain it, to understand what was happening, all he knew is he had to stop it  _ right now.  _

But then… she had asked him to sleep with him, something extremely uncharacteristic of her, yet she had done it, and not only that but he had never seen her so relaxed before. A thought crossed his mind, a thought that he tried to ignore with all his might… and failed. 

Did she… feel  _ safe _ with him? Even after everything he had done, did she somehow feel that way? 

_ “Stop it.”  _

He growls at himself, if he could also kick himself, he would. Fucking moron. There was no point in this. It didn’t fucking matter what she felt, or how she made him want to hold her a bit tighter and watch her sleep all night, nothing good was ever going to come out of this. Her destiny was clear, and in that destiny there was no room for whatever the fuck this was. He groans and moves his free hand to his face, rubbing it like if that could somehow help the situation. At the sound, she frowns and moves a bit, dragging her body even closer to his and mumbling something under her breath. 

“...shut up Zillah…” 

Her frown disappears soon after, a soft smile taking its place instead while she continues sleeping. 

_ “...Fuck me.”  _

Reluctantly, he tightens his grip around her, something that makes a sound of approval come from her. A smile starts to form on his lips, his thoughts quickly shifting into something much more pleasurable with such sound. He would let her sleep for now, but as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning he would be ready to seduce her and finally fuck her until neither of them could walk, until all she could muster was to make such sweet sounds and scream his name while he buried himself deep inside her. Maybe he would even let her ride his cock, someone with that fire inside would surely milk him dry doing so. 

With a smile he was confident with, he finally starts to fall asleep, reassuring himself on how everything was under control, and to his demise, not even thinking of the possibility of how when he would be to wake up in the morning, their bodies would be entangled together like that of two familiar lovers.


End file.
